In 2012
2012 was emmerdale's 40th Year. Major Storylines including 'Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden's saviour sibling plan for an ill Sarah Sugden Jr Giving birth to a baby boy called jack sugden Chas dingle & Cameron Murray ambark on an affair rachel breckle falling pregnant after having a one-night stand with jai sharma and giving birth to a boy called archie departures for the year including hazel rhodes john barton's death following a car crash Aaron Livesy absonding the village in April 2012 and both carl king and alex moss being murdered by cameron murray in October 2012 & December 2012 in November bernice blackstock returned permanently to the village having last been seen seven years previously jai sharma and charity tate marry declan macey and katie sugden marry and dan spencer and chas dingle and gennie walker gives brith to a girl called molly the arrival of steven harland bernice's new boyfriend vanessa woodfield rhona's mate Dominic Andrews & his daughter gemma. '''4/5. 5th January 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '208. 3rd September 2012 ' '209. 4th September 2012 ' '210. 5th September 2012 ' '211/212. 6th September 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '213. 7th September 2012 ' '''214. 10th September 2012 215. 11th September 2012 216. 12th September 2012 217/218. 13th September 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '''219. 14th September 2012 ' '''220. 17th September 2012 221. 18th Septmeber 2012 ''' '''222. 19th September 2012 223/224. 20th Septemebr 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '''225. 21st September 2012 ' '''226. 24th September 2012 227. 25th September 2012 228. 26th September 2012 ' '''229/230. 27th September 2012 1 & 2 ' '231. 28th September 2012 ' '''232. 1st October 2012 233. 2nd October 2012 234. 3rd October 2012 ' '''235/236. 4th October 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '237. 5th October 2012 ' '''288. 8th October 2012 289. 9th October 2012 ''' '''290. 10th October 2012 291/. 11th October 2012 Ep. 1 ' '''246/. 18th October 2012 Ep. 1-Final Appearance Of Carl King-(Dead Body) ' '248. 19th October 2012 ' '249. 22nd October 2012 ' '251. 24th October 2012 ' '256. 30th October 2012 ' '265/. 8th November 2012 Ep. 2 ' '266. 9th November 2012 ' '267. 12th November 2012 ' '268. 13th November 2012 ' '269. 14th November 2012 ' '270. 15th November 2012 ' '271. 16th November 2012 ' '272. 19th November 2012 ' '273. 20th November 2012-Return Of Bernice Blackstock & Final Appearance Of Scarlett Nicholls ' '274. 21st November 2012 ' '275/276. 22nd November 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '277. 23rd November 2012 ' '278. 26th November 2012 ' '''279. 27th November 2012 280. 28th November 2012 ' '''281/282. 29th November 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '283. 30th November 2012 ' '284. 3rd December 2012 ' '287/288. 6th December 2012 Ep. 1 & 2-First Appearance Of Steven Harland ' '289. 7th December 2012 ' '290. 10th December 2012-First Appearance Of Vanessa Woodfield ' '292. 12th December 2012 ' '293/294. 13th December 2012 Ep. 1 & 2-archie breckle is born ' '295. 14th December 2012 ' '296. 17th December 2012 ' '297. 18th December 2012-reutrn of Alicia Gallagher ' '298. 19th December 2012 ' '299/.300. 20th December 2012 Ep. 1 & 2 ' '301. 21st December 2012 ' '''303/. 25th December 2012 Ep. 1 '305. 26th December 2012 ' '306/307. 27th December 2012 Ep. 1 & 2-First Appearance Of Dominic Andrews ' '308. 28th December 2012-First Appearance Of Gemma Andrews '